Catch me if you can
by Nibbs
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song from the Ist Pokemon sountrack and its sung by Angela Via. Someone suggested that I do this so why not?


Hi, this is a songfic. I did one of these before based on the song  
"If only tears could bring you back"  
I got a review suggesting that I try doing a songfic with this song and they said that I could even put Mew and Mewtwo so here it is.  
Yeah I know its bad but what did you expect? This is me, you know Nibbs.  
Anyway  
This idea belongs to me so don't steal it (why would you want to?)  
The song is sung by Angela Via so lets the women her dues and the characters belong to Nintendo.   
If you want to get in contact with me my email address is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
It was a normally sunny day.   
Misty, Ash and Brock were walking through a city and Misty kept giving Ash and Brock suspicious glances.  
They smiled sheepishly at her and she gasped when she realised they ended up back in front of her sisters gym. She threw them both dirty glares.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh catch me if you can  
  
Mistys' sisters walked out the front doors and smiled devilishly at their younger sister who looked at them worried.  
  
Oh come and try to catch me  
Ohh c'mon and catch me if you can   
  
They drag Misty inside, Brock chases them, lovestruck and Ash and Pikachu exchange looks and run after them.  
  
Look out, its time the world was ready for  
A new thing  
  
Misty's sisters lead her into they gym that is filled with Pokemon of every sort and there are a lot of them there.   
Misty looks puzzled and then falls over shocked when she sees the sign hanging above the door.  
"Pokemon dancing lessons"  
  
Its time I got ahead  
Get back cause nothings gonna stop me and I..  
  
Ash laughs at the idea of Misty teaching the Pokemon how to dance and Misty glares at him and nods at Pikachu.  
Pikachu lets loose an electric attack and Misty and Pikachu leaving a charred Ash who coughs up soot.  
  
And I won't quit till' I'm sitting on the top   
  
Misty stands in front of the Pokemon and yells an order out to them.  
  
I'll never give up when the going gets tough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
  
Misty stamps her left foot on the ground and motions for the Pokemon to do the same.  
Half the Pokemon stamp their right foot, some fall over and the others stamp their left foot but in no way in unison.  
  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do  
  
Misty shakes her head and Ash laughs again.  
Misty nods at Squirtle who soaks Ash with its water gun attack.  
Ash squirts out water from his mouth like a mini fountain.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh catch me if you can  
  
Misty whips her right hand out to the right and the Pokemon copy it but Totodile hits a Charmander who in turns hits an Electabuzz and the left side of the Pokemon crowd is knocked over with the all the hits.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh c'mon and catch me if you think you can  
  
Misty tries to show them a spin and does a demonstration.   
She gets herself dizzy and the Pokemon applaud her.  
A Pidgey applauds too much and creates a whirlwind spinning everyone around in mid-air.  
  
Ohh c'mon, c'mon catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come and catch me training now  
You can't catch me anyhow  
  
It cuts back to the whipping the hand to the left part.  
They try it again but this time they become angry when they get hit and soon a fight erupts.  
Misty places a hand to her forehead and sighs and the tangle of limbs rolls past her and they all tumble into the pool.  
  
Get up, let's see whatcha made of  
Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
  
Misty stands up again, determined and orders the foot stamp again until they get it right.  
She stands in front of a Snorlax and a Rhyhorn and tells them to try it with the others.  
She gives them an almost mocking smile while they hesitate.  
  
There's no way that you can slow me down now  
Its time to show you what I'm all about  
  
They both stamp the floor and Misty is flattened with the vibrations from their stamps.  
She gets up again and takes a deep breath before shutting her eyes and telling them to do it again.  
  
I'll never give up when the going gets tough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
  
Ash tries to hide another laugh at this when his shoulders and droop and without turning behind him, he knew there's a Pokemon waiting to attack him.   
This time it's a Bulbasaur.  
  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do  
  
Misty orders the foot stamp again and everybody gets it right but apart from shaking the whole building and Misty nearly losing her balance, the tremors cause a tidal wave in the pool.  
Misty's eyes narrow and her shoulders droop as she knows that's about to become drenched by the hide tidal wave looming behind her.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh catch me if you can  
  
Misty stands in front of the door and the Pokemon are all facing her.  
She turns around shows them a part of the dance that involves waving their butts around.   
She waves her butt at them and then tells them to do the same.  
Brock walks in to see how its going and sees a sea of Pokemon butts wiggling at him and coming towards him and he backs away slowly looking very scared.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh catch me if you can  
Its time to catch me  
  
Misty tries showing them a tumble but she tumbles against something strong.  
She tumbles against a pair of purple legs and looks up.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch mw  
Catch me if you can  
  
Misty sees Mewtwo standing above her and Mew floating along side him.  
Mewtwo lifts her with his psychic power and sends her flying head over heels in the air a good many times.  
Mew giggles and rolls around with her in his own pink bubble.  
By the time Mewtwo places her back on the ground she looks like she's going to throw up but the Pokemon look like they understand the tumble.  
  
It's so close  
I can almost taste it  
  
The Pokemon get the slide and roll part of the dance perfect and Misty keeps her fingers crossed.  
  
There's no way I'll ever look back  
It's so hard  
  
The Pokemon and on the left slide to the right and the Pokemon ad on the right slide to the right but get mixed up with the Pokemon in the middle and Misty once again sighs at the mob of Pokemon who were stumbling about confused.  
  
But stopping's not an option  
I'm gonna keep on  
Keep on cause I believe in me  
  
She whistles to get their attention and tried showing them a different part of the dance.  
Psyduck gets confused and unleashes a psychic attack which sends Misty and most of the Pokemon in his path flying forewards into the pool.  
Misty gets out, and angrily brushes the wet strands of hair away from her face and tried to separated the Pokemon who were fighting already for no obvious reason.  
  
C'mon,c'mon catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come and catch me training now  
You can't catch me anyhow  
  
Ash sees this and firmly shakes his head but unable to resist one little smirk   
He then sighs and begins tearing away from the Charmnader,Squirtle, Bulbasaur and the Pikachu that he knew were behind him.   
  
C'mon,c'mon catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come and catch me training now  
You can't catch me anyhow  
  
Misty clicks her fingers to keep the Pokemon in time when Ash comes charging towards her to trying to get away from the small army of Pokemon that was chasing him.  
He crashed into and sent them both into the pool with a splash.  
  
C'mon,c'mon catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come and catch me training now  
You can't catch me anyhow  
  
Misty glares at Ash but looks up surprised when she sees the Pokemon doing to the side step to the left part right and her face lights up.  
  
C'mon, c'mon catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come and catch me training now  
Catch me if you can  
  
Ash looks at her delighted face and follows her gaze.  
The Pokemon have moved onto the but wiggling part so all Ash sees are Pokemon wiggling and coming towards him.  
He ducks under the water absolutely terrified.  
  
Come and try to catch me  
Oh catch me if you can  
  
The Pokemon move straight from the butt wiggling part to the tumble so hen Ash pops up for air, he sees all the Pokemon facing him face to face.  
He looks confused then wondering that the whole butt part ever really happen or had he imagined it.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
Ohh catch me if you can  
  
Misty counts off the seconds while the Pokemon continued with their routine.  
  
Oh come and try to catch me  
Catch me if you can  
  
Ash watches, still in the water, Brock watches from the stands and Misty's sisters' watch from the doorway.  
  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
If you can  
  
The Pokemon on he left slide to the right while the Pokemon from the right slide to the left, creating a path for the Pokemon in the middle to their dance.  
  
Lets see whatcha made of  
You know I'm not afraid  
  
Mewtwo and Mew float up from the crowd of Pokemon and using their psychic powers send some Pokemon circling others while they flew up in the mid air.  
  
If you can  
I'll never give up  
Oh yeah  
  
Those Pokemon are lowered while the ones that can fly soar up to the top of the gym and start to fly around in fancy sequences much to the surprise of everyone, including Misty.  
  
Catch me if you can  
Ohh come and try to catch me  
  
All the Pokemon gather together and stamp their feet off the ground knocking the six spectators off their feet.  
Ohh come and try to catch me if you can  
  
Misty gives them a shaky thumbs up before she looks up and realised that there's a large tidal wave wavering above her and she was sprawled out on the ground.  
Feeling unable to fight, too tired to care, she thought she'd let nature take its course and muttered something but was cut off halfway through by the untimely fall of the water.  
"Oh Fu.."   
  
  
  
  
  
Tada, what did you think?  
No don't tell me, I already know how bad it was but it seemed like such a good idea at the time.  
Please read and review.  
Lots of love Nibbs 


End file.
